Tangled Up in Love
by HTTYD229
Summary: Plot of Tangled, characters of HTTYD. That's all I'm gonna say! Please read and review. I do NOT own rights to either movie.
1. Prologue

**Ok. I've been watching Tangled lately and came up with this. Now, I'm just wondering how popular this is gonna get. Hm... I guess I just have to wait and see. **

_Prologue_

_Once, there was a drop of sunlight that fell from the heavens. From that single drop of light grew a magnificent flower that had the power to heal. Now, there's this woman, Mother Gothal, who has lived for centuries because of this single flower, hoarding it's power to herself to keep herself young, so she can live forever. _

_In a nearby village, the chief's wife was about to have a baby. After several hours of labor, the couple finally got to meet their son. However, he was born sickly. Many even doubted that he would live to see another day. In desperation, Stoick held a search party to find a cure for his newborn son. That night, on an enclosed island, they found the Flower of Life. They quickly picked it and rushed back home. In the end, the little boy was cured, giving Chief Stoick and his wife, Valharrarama, to name their son Hiccup, because of this little mishap. He had gleaming green eyes like his father, and his hair was leaning more toward brunette than red, just like his mother. Together, they launched a lantern in celebration of his survival. _

_Right around that time, a family in that same village was also expecting a baby. However, the mother-to-be was very sick. Her husband went to look for help. Luckily, one of the gauds told him about the royal family's case and gifted him the remaining half of the flower. In the end, both mother and daughter were saved. The daughter? Well, she had bright blue eyes like the sky itself and golden hair. The couple named her Astrid. Both families were filled with joy, happy that the flower had done wondrous things. _

_However, it didn't last. Sources told Madam Gothal that her Flower of Life had been stolen, and that two individual infants shared it's power, one much more th_a_n the other. She first went toward the Chief's hut, assuming little Hiccup had more power. The woman stole the baby, not leaving any trace behind. Later, she met up with a merchant who asked for a trade. Madam Gothal accidently gave him the wrong basket with out knowing, assuming she still had the sleeping child with her. She soon realized that she had given up the baby, decided to go to the other child with the flower's magic instead, since it was nearly impossible to get the little boy back. Just like what she had done with Hiccup, Madam Gothal stole little Astrid away from her family, isolating her in a hidden tower, raising the child as her own. _

_It wasn't long before the merchant found the boy under his care. Knowing that he didn't have the slightest idea of how to take care of a baby, he left Hiccup in the care of an orphanage. When both couples realized that their son or daughter were both missing, search parties were held to find both newborns. However, neither child was found. Lanterns were lit, once again, with hope that the children would soon return home._

**Yay! That was the longest prologue I have ever written! Don't worry. The real first chapter will appear soon. Please review. **


	2. A Not So Good Hiding Place

**BONUS COOKIES FOR ALL! Two chapters in one day. I don't normally do that. Any ways. Chapter 1! **

A young man, a few months shy of 15 was just dragging himself out of bed in an orphanage to work at the local smithy, longing for a day off. Meanwhile, an equally old girl in a secluded tower, was too, dragging herself out of bed, getting ready for a new day.

"**When Will My Life Begin?" **

**HICCUP:** _7 AM, the usual morning lineup: start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean.  
><em>

**ASTRID:** _Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15!_

**HICCUP:**_ And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three. I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery.  
><em>

**ASTRID:**_ I'll play guitar and knit and cook._

**BOTH:** _And basically just wonder when will my life begin? Then after lunch-_

**HICCUP:**_ It's puzzles and darts. _

**ASTRID:**_ And baking. Paper mach`e, a bit of ballet. _

**HICCUP:**_ And chess.  
><em>

**ASTRID:**_ Pottery and ventriloquy._

**HICCUP:**_ Candle making. _

**ASTRID:**_ Then I'll stretch. _

**HICCUP:**_ Maybe sketch, take a climb.  
><em>

**ASTRID:**_Sew a dress!_

**HICCUP: **_And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare. I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
><em>

**ASTRID:**_ And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair.  
><em>

**BOTH:**_Stuck in the same place I've always been. And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering: when will my life begin?_

**HICCUP:**_ And tomorrow night, lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
><em>

**ASTRID: **_What is it like out there where they glow?  
><em>

**BOTH:**_ Now that I'm older, Mother/they might just let me go ..._

"Dude! What is up with you're room?" Hiccup looked over to see the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were runaway orphans that had decided to steal for a living.

"Really, Hiccup." The girl twin joined in. "Painting on walls, reading stories? You're nearly 15, a man! Get a life!"

"If I had a life, would I be doing these things?" Hiccup asked them, tossing his sketch book aside.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Ruff said, receiving a rousing punch on the shoulder from her brother.

"What she means is: What do you want in life?" Tuffnut cut in.

"Just to be back with my parents, I guess."Hiccup said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I never really knew them."

"Well, you're in luck, my good friend. I came up with a plan." Ruff announced.

"No, I did." Tuffnut shot back.

"I did!"

"It was me!"

"No, It was me!"

"Enough!" Hiccup roared to a certain level. "What's the plan?"

"You run away and steal things with us. If you become a good enough bandit, they'll put you on wanted posters, baby! When you're on wanted posters, your parents may recognize you and find you!" Ruffnut finished.

"That's the plan?" Hiccup questioned, mouth hanging open.

"That's the plan." she confirmed.

"That plan sucks!"

"Yeah. You're right, sis. You did come up with the plan." Tuff remarked, only to be returned the earlier punch.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Since I never get out of here, this is the best idea I've heard; even though it sucks, and I don't have a choice... Ya know? You guys can just reffer to me as Flynn Ryder." Hiccup agreed proudly, gathering a few things in a satchel. "Now let's get out of here!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few months later...

Hiccup slid down the roof of the chief's hut, followed be Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Today was Hiccup's last day ever being 14.

"I could get used to this." Hiccup announced.

"Good. 'Cause when you're back with your parents, good-bye freedom!" Tuff agreed.

"Then, if, I mean _when_ you get married, it's gonna be good-bye life!" Ruuf put in.

"Will you guys stop it?" Hiccup hissed. "Let's just do this job and get out of here!"

"If we do this job, you'll probably be with your parents by tonight." Tuffnut guaranteed, while his sister tied a rope around Hiccup's waist.

"Ok." Hiccup commanded. "Lower me down." The boy was lowered in through the roof and grabbed a Viking helmet. A nearby guard terror with his owner, General Snotlout, sneezed.

"Bless you!" Hiccup said politely.

"Thanks." Snotlout said. He did a double take, be Hiccup was already gone.

It was a matter of minutes before Hiccup and the twins were running down the bridge, satchel in hand. "We saw so much, and it's only 8 in the morning!" Hiccup yelled joyfully. The trio continued into the forest. Hiccup suddenly stopped.

"No. Oh, no. T-this is, this is bad. This is really bad!" Tuffnut freaked, holding a piece of paper. "They just can't get my nose right!"

"Just come on, Tuff."

"Easy for you to say!" Hiccup protested, stooping down to another wanted poster. "You look amazing! At least you do. If I look bad, then my sis also looks bad." Tuffnut took out a charcoal pencil from Hiccup's satchel and re-drew his facial features.

"Guys, I really think we should run now!" Ruff whispered urgently. They took off with dragons and their riders on their heels. General Snotlout was leading the chase with his Night Fury, Toothless.

They ran until they came to a dead end.

"Give me a boost up!"

"Hiccup, give us the satchel, first." Hiccup reluctantly gave them the bag as the twins gave him a boost up.

"Ok, now lift us up!" Tuffnut called.

"Sorry." Hiccup apologized. "I can't lift you up!"

"You're the scrawniest Viking we know, you know that?" Ruff commented.

"I know, but I can't do all the work here!"

A roar could be heard in the distance, comming closer and closer each seccond.

"I'm sorry guys, but you should give me the satchel. If they take you, they take the helmet. If they take the helmet, That's the end. I'll try to break you guys out soon!" Hiccup called down grabbing his satchel back in the process. He started to run with the dragon on his heels. Where the general went doesn't matter to him. The boy tripped, nearly loosing his precious satchel over the edge of a cliff, but it hung on a branch. As Hiccup went out to get it, Toothless was there, chasing him down every step of the way. Finally, Hiccup grabbed it in triumph. A thundrous crack was heard and the two fell. Down, down, down. Toothless landed on the ground with a thud, but quickly recovered, back to looking for the bandit.

Hiccup appeared from behind a rock after the dragon has left and hid behind a curtain of vines, hiding an entrance to a tunnel. The tunnel was very short, leading to a clearing. In that clearing was a tower.

"How convenient." Hiccup thought, climbing up the side and coming in through the window. A sharp pain was felt in the back of his head. Everything went black.


	3. Mother Knows Best

**Ok. Hopefully editing the previous chapter helped some. Now back to the story! Oh, yeah. For this fanfic, you HAVE to imagine Astrid with 70ft of hair... just saying... ; )**

"Hmm. I guess Pascal's not hiding out here." Astrid said mischievously. The terrible terror hiding behind a flower pot laughed.

"Gotcha!" Astrid declared, picking up the dragon by it's tail. The poor thing screamed in surprise.

"Now, that's 22 for me.." Astrid said, calculating her score of how many times she won in a row. "How about 23 out of 45?" Pascal frowned.

"Well, what do you want to do?" little Pascal motioned outside. Astrid swung her feet over the ledge. "I like it in here and so do you. It's not that bad! Besides, this a very big day. I'm gonna finally try to ask her!"

"Astrid! Let down your hair!" a shrill voice called out.

"Sorry, Pascal. You stay here." Astrid apologized to her friend, hiding him in a pot. "Coming, Mother!" she called back, rushing to the window. She looped her long, golden hair around a hook so should could pull Mother Gothel up.

"Astrid, you must be exhausted!" Gothel exclaimed. "I don't know how you manage to do it day after day! I'm just joking darling!" She led Astrid to a mirror. "You know what I see, Astrid. A very beautiful daughter. Oh, and you're here too!" Gothel pointed out at her own reflection. Astrid frowned in confusion. "Oh, Astrid, why must you always take things so seriously!"

"Uh, Mother, I was wondering. There's these floating lights in the sky, and I've always wanted to see them."

"You mean stars?"

"No! I've tracked stars. They're always constant, but these only happen the day before my birthday." Astrid explained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go." Gothel replied, denying her request.

"**Mother Knows Best"**

**GOTHEL: **_You want to go outside? Oh! Why Astrid! Look at you as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower._

**ASTRID:** _I know but-_

**GOTHEL:** _That's right to keep you safe and sound dear. Guess I knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon but not yet._

**ASTRID:** _But-_

**GOTHEL:** _Shh trust me pet. Mother knows best. Mother knows best. Listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there. Mother knows best. One way or another, something will go wrong I swear. Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes and the plague._

**ASTRID:** _NO!_

**GOTHEL: **_Yes!_

**ASTRID:** _But-_

**GOTHEL:** _Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth and stop! No more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here. Mother will protect you. Darling here's what I suggest: skip the drama, stay with mama. Mother knows best. Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino. Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead. Me, I'm just your mother. What do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you. Go ahead, leave me. I deserve it. Let me die alone here, be my guest. When it's too late, you'll see, just wait. Mother knows best. Mother know's best. Take it from your mumsy. On your own you won't survive. Sloppy, under-dressed, immature, clumsy. Please, they'll eat you up alive. Gullible, naive, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague. Plus I believe, getting kinda chubbu. I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you. Mother understands. Mother's hereto help you. All I have is one request. Astrid?_

**ASTRID:** _Yes?_

**GOTHEL: **_Don't ever ask to leave this tower again. _

**ASTRID:** _Yes, Mother._

**GOTHEL:** _Oh, I love you very much, dear._

**ASTRID:** _I love you more. _

**GOTHEL:**_ I love you most. Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best._

"Now, I'm going out. I'll be back in a little bit." Gothel told her daughter.

"Bye, Mother!" Astrid called out as she headed into the woods. It wasn't long before she heard something in her tower, out of pure reaction, she hit the intruder on the back of the head with a frying pan.

Now, there she stood. He had brunett hair, lots of freckles, and was pretty skinny. Astrid looked over, only to see her scaly companion next to the pooly-painted picture her mother painted of a man with pointy teeth. Nope. This boy had none. She couldn't just leave him on the floor! So, Astrid came up with a solution. After many failed attempts, she finally managed to stuff him in the closet.

"Okay, I have a person in my closet. I have a person in my closet... I have a _person _in my _closet_! YES! Too weak to handle myself, Mother? Tell that to my frying pan!" Astrid declared, spinning her frying pan around, hitting herself in the head in the process, she wniced, making a mental note not to do that again. Astrid had just stuffed the satchel in a pot before her "Mother" came back.

"I'm back, Astrid!" Mother Gothel called out. "I've got a surprise!"

"I do too! Astrid called back, letting her 70 ft of hair down.

"I bet mine is bigger!" Gothel countered.

"I seriously doubt it." Astrid said to herself. Mother Gothel finally came through the window.

"I'm making hazelnut soup. Surprise!"

"Oh, uh, Mother,I-"

"Astrid, you're not talking about the stars, are you?"

"You think I can't handle my-"

"I really think we've dropped the matter, sweatheart."

"Look. I just thought-"

"Astrid! Enough of the stars! You are never leaving this tower!" Astrid looked hurt.

"I thought of what I wanted for my birthday, Mother..." she said meakly.

"And what is that."

"A bracelet. Like the one I got last year."

"That is a very long trip, Astrid. Nearly three days time."

"I just thought it would be better than the... stars."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Mother Gothel asked right before she left.

"I will as long as I'm here." Astrid vowed. Soon, she was alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hiccup had finallly regained his consiousness, with his left ear feeling strangely wet. He tried to move be he was strapped to a chair.

"Huh?" he asked looking around. "Wait. Is this... hair?" He was astonished.

"Cowering, cowering is pointless." Astrid stated. starting weakly, but coming back strong. "Who are you, and how did you find me?"

"What?"

Astrid came out from the shadows. "Who _are_ you, and _how_ did you _find_ me?" she repeated in a more demanding tone.

"I needed somewhere to hide, saw your tower, and climbed it. End of story!" Hiccup said quickly, not planning to stick around much longer.

"What do you want with my hair? to cut it? To sell it?"

"No! The only thing _I_ want to do with _your_ hair is to get out of it! Literally!"

"So, you don't want my hair?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked confused.

"Why, in Odin's name, would I want your _hair_!"Hiccup replied. then truth struck him. "Oh- oh, no! Where's my satchel!"

"I've hidden it! Somewhere where you'll never find it."

"It's in that pot, isn't it?" Hiccup asked, not taking his eyes of the girl. Again, everything went black.


End file.
